Prince Charming
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: After a talk about Kurt's horrific Halloween past, Blaine discovers a little something in Kurt's closet after trick-or-treating that makes his breath hitch. ; Halloween Klaine with a Brittana cameo.


**Author's Note: Enjoy some Halloween Klaine! This totally could have happened, just saying. Glee needs to have a Halloween themed episode. **

**AND AHHH I MET CHRIS COLFER. HE IS REAL. And beautiful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee ):**

* * *

"Are you excited?" Blaine smiled, flashing a thousand-watt smile towards Kurt through the mirror Kurt was propped in front of.

"Yeah, of course. This is our first Halloween together, Blaine!" Kurt giggled, fixing his wig.

"And it is going to be amazing! So. Much. Candy." Blaine said, his mouth practically watering at the thought.

"Candy? That's all your excited about?" Kurt pivoted around, raising an eyebrow at Blaine with a hand on his hip.

"Well, you too, of course." Blaine chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Kurt smiled, striding over to where Blaine was propped on the edge of Kurt's bed and snaked his way in between Blaine's knees, Kurt's hands on his thighs, their foreheads resting against each other. "Blaine, it's almost been a year since we have met. Almost."

"I know." Blaine smiled, fluttering his eyes closed and pressing a close mouthed kiss against Kurt's lips, then backing away chuckling.

"What?" Kurt said, flustered, beginning to back away from Blaine, but was stopped by Blaine grabbing his wrists.

"Sorry honey, it just feels silly kissing someone who is dressed like a girl. Especially when the girl is Snooki." Blaine chuckled bashfully.

"That's great, so now I'm not allowed to kiss you all night? I thought the point of this was so we could kiss all night without raising suspicion. And how am I suppose to keep my hands off of you when you look like this? _God_, Blaine, your arms..." Kurt began to babble, but was cut off by Blaine crashing their lips together.

"Of course you can kiss me. I just said it was a silly thought that popped into my head. I would never not want to kiss you, Kurt." Blaine said slightly breathless as he pulled away.

"Good. Because it would be pure torture if I couldn't kiss you or touch you when you are dressed like this, Blaine. Sexiest Pauly-D I've ever seen." Kurt said, his voice gravelly and turned on as he crashed their lips together once again.

"Kurt..." Blaine panted, searching desperately for an entryway under Kurt's costume.

"Not now, Blaine. We have to start trick-or-treating now if we want to make it to Tina's Halloween party." Kurt said, pushing away lightly and straightening his costume. "And PS Blaine, there is a zipper in the back. Or you just have to go under. Gosh, you'd be the worst straight boy ever." Kurt chuckled.

"Hey, I'm sorry I don't typically try to get into the metaphorical pants of let alone a girl, than a girl wearing a dress." Blaine protested, pouting his lower lip.

"Well, at least not when you're sober." Kurt smirked, tracing his thumb over Blaine's puffed lips. "And that reminds me, no alcohol for you tonight, Blaine. You get way too handsy, and I do not want another Rachel fiasco."

"Kurt, I only was all handsy with Rachel because I was convinced you needed a mentor. Now, I would definitely be all up on you, Kurt. So, would you like to re-think that proposition of me not drinking alcohol?" Blaine said smugly.

"It wasn't a proposition, Blaine. It was a demand. You will not be drinking any alcohol tonight, Blaine. I plan on having a nice night with you after, and if you want that to happen, lay off the booze." Kurt winked, picking up his couture bag. "Now are you coming or not?" Kurt glanced back at a gaping Blaine. Blaine nodded fervently, scrambling out of Kurt's bed and followed Kurt out the door.

* * *

"Look, Kurt! Another Twix. Score." Blaine smiled, dropping the carmel, chocolate covered candy in Kurt's purse they were using to hold their shared candy. They had already hit up over half of the neighborhood, staying in character every time as soon as they heard distant footsteps and wobbling doorknobs from a house after they rung the doorbell. They were both thoroughly enjoying acting out the reality TV stars, Blaine really loved slouching and talking in a New Jersey accent.

"So, where to next, babe?" Blaine smiled, hooking his arm around Kurt's.

"I'm tired. We can finish out this block but then we are going home." Kurt groaned.

"Aww, okay." Blaine sighed.

The two finished out the rest of the block, running into Santana and Brittany, Brittany dressed as a unicorn and Santana a sexy rainbow decorated costume. After a few miles of walking, they arrived back at Kurt's house and both fell in sync on their backs onto Kurt's bed.

"I'm dead tired. I forgot how much work trick-or-treating is. No wonder only kids do this." Kurt said groggily, wrapping a bare leg around Blaine's.

"What? I have always gone trick-or-treating? How could you not?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Well, Blaine you are a little child at heart. Myself, on the other hand, doesn't channel my inner six year old very often. I stopped going trick or treating when I was seven, I haven't gone since." Kurt sighed.

"Oh. Is it- I'm sorry if I'm overstepping here Kurt, is it because of your mother?" Blaine asked hesitantly, tracing patterns on Kurt's arm.

"Yeah. After she got sick, she was too weak to take me, dad was at the hospital helping her, as well as my aunts. No one would take me, and I also wanted to stay vigilant at my mom's bedside. We all didn't know how long we would have with her, so we didn't really do anything special for the holidays during her stay in the hospital." Kurt said softly, burying his head deeper in Blaine's chest. "And then, after she passed, I outgrew the little kid phase already. I was mature by eight years old, Halloween seemed so silly. Yes, I appreciated dressing up but I did that often. I'd rather spend my time making cupcakes with my easy bake oven or hosting weddings for my Power Rangers."

"Oh, honey. I should have,- I should have made sure you were ready to go trick-or-treating with me. I'm sorry, Kurt."

"It's okay, Blaine. You didn't know. And I have to admit, this has been one of the best Halloween's of my life. So, thank you, Blaine." Kurt smiled, sniffling slightly.

"Oh, Kurt. Anything for you, my love." Blaine said sweetly.

"Oh, you cheeseball. Now wait here while I restuff my bra because this is getting uncomfortable." Kurt said seriously, dashing over to his closet. Blaine erupted into laughter, grabbing at his chest for air before getting up and following Kurt because _he had to see this._

"Blaine! What are you doing over here, I said I'd be right back!" Kurt squealed, his hand down the front of his shirt, adjusting his make shift boobs.

"You'd think I'd miss this?" Blaine said, doubling over in laughter, a glint of shiny gold catching his eye.

"Oh, what's this?" Blaine said, grabbing the cuff of something in Kurt's closet with a gold button and rim on it.

"It's uh, just something..." Kurt blushed.

"Is this, is this what I think it is?" Blaine said, ecstatic as he pulled the full costume out of Kurt's closet. "It is! A full Prince Charming suit! Kurt, why do you have this?" Blaine smiled, turning to face a blushing Kurt.

Kurt's eyes suddenly darkened, and he was staring at Blaine with lustful, hungry eyes. It finally clicked for Blaine.

"Oh...oh..._oh._ You wanted me to-is this the surprise?" Blaine said, his breath suddenly becoming heavy and irregular as he audibly swallowed hard.

"Let's just get to Tina's party and if you're a good boy, then you'll find out, okay?" Kurt teased, winking at Blaine and sauntering out of the room.

"_Damn."_ Blaine muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed some Klaine fluffiness. I will be updating Heartlines shortly, I'm having some technical difficulties. **

**Every time someone reviews, Klaine has an unscheduled make out session. (;**


End file.
